


Dad's don't necessarily carry your blood

by tommosalmighty



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Gen, Growing Up, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Saul Silva is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommosalmighty/pseuds/tommosalmighty
Summary: It was Silvas Duty as godfather and best friend to take care of the blonde boy after his fathers death. He knew, it was going to be a long road filled with many ups and downs but he also knew that he had the support of his closest friends Farah and Ben. Ben having two children right around Skys age did help a lot. After trapping Rosalind, the lot of them settled into Alfea.One Shots about Sky & Saul and their way to become the father-son dreamteam we know today.Writing this because we definetly need more of these two!!They will not be chronological and often don't overlap with the tv series.
Relationships: Ben Harvey & Sky, Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling & Sky, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva, Saul Silva & Sky
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	1. First Days are always overwhelming

When Sky woke up, the sun hadn’t risen yet. Today was the day he had been waiting for his whole life. He was finally going to train with the Specialists. Of course, growing up in Alfea surrounded by the Saul Silva and Farah Dowling, Sky was no stranger to combat training. By the time he could walk, he could throw his sword. By the age of 10 he was already able to trick most of the first years. Yet Sky was anxious. Mostly because he was still so much younger, than the ordinary first year. 

Training didn’t start till 8am but the faculty, consisting of Farah Dowling (the closest thing Sky had to a mother), Saul Silva (his guardian and father figure) and the Harvey-Family, made it a tradition to have breakfast every morning. It was also one of the rules that Saul tried to establish over the years, to at least have one meal a day together. Saul wasn’t necessarily strict but he liked order ,whether it was on the trainings field or at home in their little apartment.

With great anticipation he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. He walked into the spacious dining room of the headmasters suite just to be greeted with silence. No one was there yet. Lost in his own thoughts he started to set the table and putting freshly cut fruits, scrambled eggs and bacon in bowls. He was so lost in his wandering about the day that he didn’t even notice Saul walk in. Only when said one put a hand on the teenagers shoulder, Sky was torn of his thoughts. 

„You do know, that training doesn’t start till 8 o’clock right?“, Saul asks him. „Couldn’t sleep and thought I could use the time to do something useful.“,he smiled. Sky liked giving Farah and Saul something back for all the years they had made sure that he turned into the growing man he was today. Smiling, Saul put a hand around Skys Shoulder: „I am very proud of you, but if you want to wait another year, I won’t mind, you know.“ „I am ready. If I stay caged up here for any longer, I will loose my mind. Terra and Sam are great, but not really my preferred kind of company when all I want is to train and fight.“ Saul chuckled „Don't blame them, Sky. They can’t relate to your desire as you can’t relate to their desires.“ Sky nodded, going back to preparing breakfast. Saul patted his shoulder and then left the room to wake Farah.

„So how are we explaining the first years again that a 12 year old is joining their trainings?“, Farah asked while cutting a piece of bread „You know I support every decision you two make, but please tell me you have really thought this through! You are only 12 years old while they are at least 16. You might struggle to mingle and make friends“. Saul was about to answer Farah, when Sky got up from his chair next to her „I really would have thought that you would stand behind my decision. Its not yours or Silvas, its my decision! And I can do whatever the fuck I want!“. „Oi! Not in that manner, Sky. Sit down and apologize now!“, Saul made it very clear not to disobey him. 

Frustrated and disappointed in the lack of trust he basically ran out of the dining room and made his way towards one of the many gyms. Sky rarely got angry but when he did, he needed to let off steam quickly. Clearly adopting this from Saul. In the gym he started boxing against a buyback until he exhaustedly collapsed on the floor. He hadn't felt that kind of anger in a long time. It had been building up and was only a matter of time till the bubble bursted. He didn’t mean to let it all out on Farah. He understood where she was coming from, but they had talked hours about it and he just hoped they had finalized the topic. Sitting and leaning against the wall, he slowly realized what he had done. 

The mood in the dining room was tense. Terra and Sam as well as Ben didn’t know how to react. Sky barely spoke up, nevertheless spoke up against Farah. Saul wanting to run after Sky, was held back by Farah „Give him some time. You know how he’s been feeling for the past weeks. He’ll come around. It's still Sky“. Sky had opened up to them about feeling somehow lost and about not really knowing what the time will bring. He was unchallenged in the current situation.  
Not really happy, Saul sat back down taking a sip of his coffee. 

At 8 o'clock Sky waited with the first years on the main training field by the pond. He was even more anxious than earlier in the morning. Silva hasn’t been angry with him very often, he was afraid it would affect his ability to think straight during a fight. „This is your first Trainings session of many. Make it count. You all are going to partner up having a little one on one. I want to get an overview of your abilities“, Saul dressed in his black armor entered the field. He got a quick view of Sky who was shadowing into the last row, trying to not catch any attention. „Lets go!“.

Sky teamed up with a girl named Flea. She was swift and managed to almost knock him out twice. They continued their one on one until disturbed by Silva: „Very good, Flea. Now please remember to always stand in defending position. Otherwise Sky here might attack you when you don’t anticipate it“, Silva glanced over to Sky „Sky, you need to work on your defending position as well. It was very off. Try pointing your left foot more outwards and then lean into it.“ Both students nodded and tried again. Saul had already wandered to the next group. After the training Sky bit goodbye to Flea and headed back to the apartment. He hoped it would be empty so he could at least have a cold shower before being confronted by Farah or Saul. Sadly it wasn’t empty. Both Farah and Saul were standing in the kitchen having a subtle conversation. 

Quickly he tried to sneak by them hoping they didn’t notice him. Farah had noticed his presence since he had been lurking in front of the door. She felt how anxious, scared and ashamed he was. Both parents decided to ignore Sky and let him be. The teenager snuck into his room, had a cold shower, organized his thoughts and embraced himself for the talk he was about to get. 

„Can I talk to you?“, the way he spitted it out clearly showed his anxiety. „Sure, want to sit down or talk here?“, Farah answered hoping to provide him with some kind of safety net. „We can do it here, I don’t mind“, Sky looked up at the persons he normally titles with parents. „I am so terribly sorry, for lashing out this morning. I don't know why I did it because I understand why you asked. I promise I won’t do it again. I value your opinion very much and want you to always give it to me“, he talked quickly. Almost rambling. Both adults looked at each other and smiled faintly. „I know Sky and I also want you to know that I am in no way angry with you. You are a teenager and this stuff will happen. It will most likely happen again and I want you to know that its not your fault. Saul and I both know how you feel right now but we don’t know if starting training is the right option. We don’t think you’ve found yourself yet. Maybe try to figure out who Sky really is, before focusing on who Sky can be in the future“, Farah exclaimed. Sky didn’t know what to say so just stood there with dropped shoulders. „We will punish you for the way you spoke to Farah this morning. For the learning effect you know. Do you want to continue the training? We can find other ways to keep practicing and developing your skills. Maybe you could broaden your horizon, learn a language. But it is your decision. We can just guide you“, Silva patted his shoulder smiling at him.  
Looking at the pair, Sky tried to make up his mind: „I think for now, I want to continue. I want to learn and not only from the both of you, but also from my peers, like Flea for example. She really helped me with my footwork and defending position today.“ Both Saul and Farah smiled, embracing the teenager in a hug. „We always support you. Even when we ask the bitter questions. We are so proud of you!“

After they made up, they all went their own ways. When the clock strung midnight and Sky laid once again wide awake in his bed, the door opened and Saul walked inside quietly. „I knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep“, he smiled as he said on the bed looking at the boy. „Theres just so much on my mind. I can’t get it to silence“, Sky sighted. „Just wanted to check in. Let you know how proud I am and all that. I love you very much, Sky. Even when you think I don’t. I saw the way you were lurking and hesitant. I want you to know, that however I feel or you feel, I always listen. Most of the times problems get smaller when you share them“, Silva ruffled through Skys blonde Hair. „I love you too, Dad“.


	2. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silva finds a good kept secret and struggles with the punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy everyone, thank you for the feedback I've received on the first Oneshot. Also thank you for the input and criticism.   
> Someone asked about the nature of Farah and Silvas relationship. I tried to clear that up a bit. This is for the whole work.   
> And please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, this is not my first language
> 
> All the love

Ever since Silva took Sky under his wing, he tried to be the best father figure he can provide. Sky himself was an angel until he started to hang with people who weren’t good for him. This mostly being Riven. The two boys shared a room in the specialists dormitories and since then they were almost conjoined at the hips. Where Riven goes, Sky is shortly behind. While Saul liked, that Sky had finally found a friend his age with similar interests, he disliked in how much trouble they got. He struggled punishing Sky when he knew that Riven was the initiator. Just like this evening, when he was enjoying a drink with Farah and Ben reminiscing about old times and a first year bursted in, babbling about a specialists underground fight club in an old barn. Silvas first thoughts weren’t about Sky and Riven but when the headmaster arrived on said location all he was able to see were the two boys covered in blood, fighting against each other. He wasn’t sure who’s blood it was as they were clearly enjoying the fight.

„May I join?“, Silva asked loudly catching the attention of everyone. The two boys spun around looking shocked and guilty. The other students circled around them had the same frightened expression as they looked towards their headmaster. „I see, well if I cannot join, will someone please explain to me, what the FUCK the lot of you is doing here?“, he made his way over to the fight ring. Suddenly everyone seemed extremely interested in their shoes trying to escape his strict glare. „Its not what’s it looks like“, Riven said „We were just training a bit. It's too cold outside and me certainly need some more practice“. Silva knew that he was lying, he could tell how uncomfortable Sky was, while he listened to his best mate. „Bullshit, Riven. Everyone to their rooms, we will discuss consequences in the morning. Maybe some of you are in their right mind place then“, Silva exclaimed strict „I will round in 20 minutes. If anyone is out of their bed, its at least a week without Training!“. The students cleared the room silently. Sky and Riven took one last look at Silva and followed their peers. Silva was left in the empty barn, wondering where it all had gone downhill. He was so sure, he had the students and their need for fighting under control but he couldn’t stop feeling like he was betrayed. 

Sky barely lied to Silva, as he had never needed to. When he was younger, he learnt the hard way, that lying will bring more problems than simply telling the ugly truth. When they were around 4 years old, Sam, Terra and him found the hiding place for chocolate bars in Silvas Office. Both Harvey-Kids were highly allergic to nuts but still, together with Sky they demolished the whole package of nut-flavoured chocolate bars. Nothing happened at first but after a few hours both kids started struggling for air. When Sky was asked if they had eaten anything they are not supposed to he simply denied it, scared that they would get in trouble for sneaking into the office. Only when Sam and Terra where on the verge to passing out, covered in rashes Sky confessed to Farah about the chocolate bars. Just in time they were able to give the siblings a antidote and shortly they were back to normal. While the three of them were scolded and punished for the sneak in. Sky was also punished separately in the worst way imaginable for him, with Silvas Silence. He had given him a talk how disappointed he was in the boy and that he had broken his trust. Eating all the chocolate bars was one thing, but Silva hated being lied to. He thought that Sky trusted him enough to not have trust issues. Sky knew he fucked up, because after the talk and the punishment of house arrest Silva punished him with Silence. Its only when Sky came forward with a genuine apology and Silvas favourite cake, that he hugged the young boy hoping he would’ve understand how baldy he hated being lied to. 

„The fuck, Riven. Why did you lie to him? You know he has like a sixth sense for them.“, Sky scolded his best friend. „What was I supposed to say? Hey Mr.Silva, we’re having an underground fight club because we like getting hurt and punching each other for fun? Funny, Sky“, he answered. Both headed towards their room. „I know“, Sky sighed „Just don’t want him to feel betrayed“. „That thought became invalid when you climbed in the ring. We will keep shut as long as we have to. He can expel me but not you“. Both boys had a shower and then went to bed. Trying to keep shushed till after Silva passed their room on his rounds. With a knock on the door, Silva opened the door looking into the room. „Good choice to actually follow what has been said to you. There will be an assembly at 7.30 in the morning. I want to see the both of you separately after in my office!“, he stated monotonous. His voice did not indicate how upset he was. Sky and Riven nodded, unsure to say something. „I also want you to go to Professor Harvey, so he can have a look at whatever injury resulted from tonight.“ Again the boys nodded. Silva closed the door and left. „That was worse than being punished. I hate when he does that!“, the blond boy said frustrated. 

Silva heard what Sky said and smiled faintly. He knew exactly how Sky looked right now. Punishing Sky was obviously not his favourite thing to do, but he hoped that the teenager learned from that. He continued with his round and finished it with knocking at Farahs Office Door. After her „come in“ he entered the room. She looked up from the paperwork she was currently doing at her desk „Did you manage to join the new fight club?“. „Honestly, I am surprised how well it was organised. It clearly must have been going on for a while“, Silva said sitting down in one of the chairs across from her. „Do you know who organised it?“ - „No not really, but I think, Riven and Sky might have something to do with it. When I entered the barn, they were fighting each other and when I asked what was going on, Riven lied straight to my face.“ Farah stood up, grabbed two glasses from the bar wagon and poured Silva and her a drink: „You look like you could use it“ - „Thanks, love“. She sipped on her drink „I don’t know if this can be organised by two 16 year olds, Saul. You assume its been going on for a while, did you notice anything different during their trainings sessions? Some students getting radically better or more injured?“. „Honestly, I don’t know. They have all been getting better but because it was the whole group I never assumed anything was going on“, Silva answered „I have sent them to bed and called an assembly for tomorrow morning. I also asked Sky and Riven to separately come by my office and to let Ben check out their wounds.“ Farah nodded: „Do you want me to come by the assembly, show united strength?“ - „Yes, please. Joined authority always works better. Hopefully this thing can be solved.“

Farah and Saul had a special bond. Not only the one of a fairy and her specialist but they loved each other deeply. They had been in a relationship for at least 18 years. Only a handful people knew and they weren’t keen on changing that anytime soon. It was a private matter. „It’s been a long day, lets head to bed as well“, Farah said standing up from the chair across from Silva. The both of them headed to the headmaster apartment they had been sharing ever since Silva took in Sky. Behind closed doors, they actually acted as a couple. Exchanging sweet nothings, kisses and cuddles. 

Once the couple got changed and laid in bed, Farah looked up from Silvas chest: „Something else is bothering you“. Silva sighed: „It’s Sky, he’s been distant ever since he moved into the dormitories with Riven. I can’t believe he would undermine my authority like that and fight in a bloody fight club. I thought I taught him better“. „I’m sure he just wanted to fit in. He probably didn’t do it on purpose. You'll see, when you talk to him tomorrow, he can explain everything. Maybe you two just need to spent some time together outside of a lesson“, she said while tracing her fingers along his chest. „I don't know, Farah. I don't know how to punish him. He didn’t actively lie but he participated. And if he and Riven were the ones organising this, there have to be consequences. Someone could’ve been severely injured!“, Farah knew that he sometimes struggled with separating his fatherly behaviour from his headmaster duties. „Lets focus on that tomorrow. We both need to be awake for whatever light the assembly will shine on the situation“. 

The next morning, Sky anxiously got ready. He knew that he could only be punished for participating but seeing how disappointed Silva was, he even feared that. Riven laid on his bed vaping and not really caring what was coming „I don’t know why you are so scared. You have barely done anything and he’s your Dad, surely he won’t expel you, Sky“. „You don't understand this, Riven. He hates being left in the dark and he hates lying. Which technically we all did. Also i don’t want to be the one who has to tell him why the fifth years initiated the club. He will be mad for like forever.“ Riven only shrugged his shoulders and the boys left for the assembly. They tried to sit somewhere, where they could blend in. 

Silva and Farah made their way across the hall up to the podium, both keeping a straight face. „As you all probably know, it came to our knowledge that there has been an underground fight club which must’ve been running for a longer period of time. These kinds of activities are dangerous and there are reasons why they are not permitted. I hope we don’t have to tell you, what kind of light that shines on you. I don't know who actively participated and I don’t want to know. I just want to make myself clear that this will be a collective punishment! Until further notice, the specialists are under house arrest. You may only leave the building for active training sessions and no other reason. Every student who is caught outside will be punished further. I also want that everyone who suffered injuries from the fights to see Professor Harvey for treatment. You will not be registered as participants. Furthermore, I want to know the reasoning behind this. Whoever organised this, may come forward to my office. We want this solved as soon as possible! Dismissed!“. Both were beaming with authority. They overlooked the rumouring crowd and left the room. 

Farah and Saul were in his office when Riven knocked on the door. „Please come in. Have a seat“, Silva said. Riven sat down and looked at the pair. „We want to know, who initiated the club and why in gods name you decided to participate?“, both looked at him. „I don't know who organised it. There was a flyer that had been slipped under our door saying where the club was happening. Sky and I were curious so we decided to go. After mostly watching we decided to participate. It was always just for fun and never about hurting each other. We tried incorporating new techniques and deepen what we already learnt.“, he exclaimed. Farah and Silva looked at each other. Nodding, Silva continued to interrogate Riven about the whereabouts of the club and how long it had been going on. Riven was punished for his lie towards Silva and then dismissed.   
„Honestly I don’t know how this slipped my eyes“, Silva looked at Farah „this has been going on for ages“. „I can’t believe it. I will talk to one of the older fairies if they have something similar. Not that we have a bigger problem on our hands.“ She sensed Sky lurking in front of the office. „I think someone is here to talk to you. I will leave you to it“. She gave Saul a quick peck on the lips, smiling towards Sky as she passed him. He smiled back, knowing that she very well knew what was going on.

Silva looked at Sky when he entered the room „Sit“, he pointed to the set of couches near the window. He knew he had to have this as a civil conversation. „Sky, I honestly thought I taught you better than to participate in a fight club! You could have been seriously injured! What were you thinking, were you even thinking?“ - „I-I don’t know. It was always just another opportunity to deepen training. None of us wanted to disappoint you“. Sky looked over to him, Silva was unsure how to react. „Why did no one mention that you wanted to train more. I’m sure we would’ve been able to overview the trainings schedules“. „I think they were frightened that you would take it personally. I tried telling them, that you don’t mind changing stuff when its for the better but I guess they didn’t trust my judgement. And before you ask why I didn’t come forward and asked you, just because you’re my dad doesn’t mean I’m going to be the teachers pet.“ Saul looked at him, studying every inch of his face „Is that the reason why you’ve been avoiding me? Dodging family dinners? Because you were afraid what the others would think of you?“ Sky looked at his shoes, he was embarrassed. „Kinda… I thought I would find friends when I stick to the dorm. You always told me about your great time here when you were studying and I just want to experience the same.“ - „And family dinners with Farah and me isn’t included in the great experience of Alfea? I am just going to pretend that I’m not hurt, Sky. Ever since you moved into the dorm, you’ve increasingly gotten into trouble. I always looked over it because I thought you struggled with the change. But honesty, after last night I don’t know if I want you living in the dorms anymore. I give you one last chance. Add another single piece of trouble to the list and you’re moving back to the suite!“ Silva hated doing what he did but he also feared Sky drifting of to a bad side. „You cannot be serious, Dad. How am I supposed to find friends?“, he rose from his place on the couch. „I don't care, Sky. Maybe you will behave now and stop participating in this kind of bullshit. Also I want to have you home for Dinner at least once a week“. Sky paced up and down the room. He understood where Silva was coming from but hated the feeling of being treated like a child „Fine, if that is what you want“. 

Later this evening Sky sat across from Farah and Saul at dinner. The atmosphere was tense but all three of them tried to make the best out of it. No one mentioned the fight club. Farah felt the unspoken words between the teenager and his role model. „Honestly, you two need to work out whatever it is that’s going on. Besides the fight club“. Both glared at her rather not speaking about the elephant in the room. „If you won’t do it I will. Sky, Saul is agitated because you don’t live here anymore and he misses spending time with you. Saul, Sky is pissed because he thinks you’re controlling his life. Now talk it out for gods sake. You two are too stubborn for your own good!“  
Saul looked at his adoptive son, was he really that controlling? „Dad, if you wanted to spent time with me you could’ve just asked. I love spending time with you that didn’t change just because I live on the other side of the school now“, Sky said eyeing his father. „I didn’t want to be clingy or apparently controlling. It was never my intention, believe me. I’m sorry, Sky“. They both smiled at each other. So much stress could've been prevented if both of them would’ve jumped over their own shadows.


	3. Nut-Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flashback from the last chapter in depth

Sky was four years old when he started snooping around the house looking for sweets. One day he took Sam and Terra along. The three of them looked out for Saul leaving his office and then stormed the office. Quickly and efficient they found a stack of chocolate bars. They sat down on the carpet and ate one bar after another. After the last bar they quickly hid the rubbish and left the office before Saul could even notice that they had been in there. The siblings separated from Sky and made their way to the Greenhouse. Sky on the other hand went looking for something to keep him busy. Normally he wasn’t allowed to roam around without adult supervision but he was energetic and bored so he made his way to the headmasters suite to play with one of his many action figures.

In the greenhouse, Terra and Sam both struggled to breath. By the time their father noticed the siblings were covered in red rashes with swollen tongues and throats. He called for Saul and Farah struggling to maintain a clear head. His children didn’t have allergies he was familiar with.  
The two hurried into the greenhouse, shocked by the state the two children where in. Farah tried to use her magic to find out what kind of food they had eaten but she wasn’t successful. „Wait, where’s Sky?“, Saul asked as he looked around worried „They were supposed to spent the morning together“. Ben shrugged, „He’s wasn't here when I found them."

Worried Saul left the greenhouse looking for Sky. He found him in his room playing with his action figurines. „Thank god“, Saul muttered embracing the child in a hug. Saul had been scared to find Sky with similar symptoms as Terra and Sam. „Where have you been? I thought you spent the morning with Sam and Terra?“ - „I was with them but then we got bored and I wanted to play with my action figures, so I went here and they went to the greenhouse.“, Sky smiled. „You know you are not supposed to wander off alone, Sky. Did you three eat something by any chance? The others are very sick and to help them we need to know if you did“. Sky shook his head „No we just played“. Accepting his answer, he scooped Sky from the floor, took his action figures and carried him to the green house. He was not going to leave the boy alone. 

When the two entered, Sam tried to tell his father something while heavily struggling to breath. Seeing his friends like that scared Sky and he hid his face the space between Sauls neck and shoulder. „Sky, said they didn't eat anything, just played“, Saul told Ben and Farah while stroking Skys back. All three adults were lost regarding the fact what could’ve caused this allergic reaction. Ben gave his children something to ease their pain but without knowing what they had eaten he wasn’t able to give him them an antidote. „I am going to my office to look through some books I have there.“, Farah exclaimed. „Can you take him with you? I think he is overdue for a nap and I don’t want him to be scared because of the rashes“, Saul looked at her. Farah took the boy in her arms and left for her office. 

Sky tried to hide his feelings, knowing that Farah could sense them but he failed miserably. „Sky, is there anything you want to tell me?“, Farah asked him while sitting down next to him on one of the couches. The boy started swinging his legs, something that had always been a sign of uncertainty. „I don't know. Maybe I do know if we ate something this morning“, she waited for him to continue. „We snuck into Dad’s Office and ate all the chocolate bars he hid in there. I didn't know that they would cause this, I promise“, he looked up at her on the verge of starting to cry. „Please don’t tell him. He will be so mad that we went to his office “. Farah sighed „You know I can’t promise you that. I have to tell them so they can help Sam und Terra. I’m sorry, Sky.“ She picked him up and almost ran back to the green house.

„Nuts, they are allergic to nuts!“, she yelled as soon as she had opened the door. Ben immediately started looking through his stash of antidotes and gave his children the right one. After a while they both were back to their normal self. Exhausted but healthy. Sky was trying to fade away in Farahs Arms. He tried not to cry, as guilt took over his mind. Silva eyed his adoptive-son, the way he acted was weird. „How did you know it was nuts, Farah? Did you find it in one of your books?“, Ben asked. „No, actually Sky told me. They sneaked into your office this morning, Saul, to look for sweets. They found a box of hidden chocolate bars and ate the whole package. I remembered giving them to you for emergencies“, she answered whilst stroking Skys back. He was sobbing a little. „Wait, didn't he say, that they didn’t eat anything?“ Saul looked at his girlfriend and son. „He was scared that they would get punished and lied“. Saul hated being lied to, especially by Sky. He nodded looking at Ben. „I think its best if we punish them separately. I'm sure Terra and Sam have learnt their lesson“. Ben nodded in confirmation tending back to his two children. Farah, Saul and Sky left the greenhouse and went back to the apartment. Sky was filled with guilt, not only about eating all the chocolate but also about lying to Saul. 

Farah left Sky with Saul and went to make tea for all of them. She knew it wasn’t going to be a happy conversation. „Sky, I hope that you know what you lot did was very reckless. You all could’ve been hurt a lot more than an allergic reaction. Also I don’t know if I can trust you at the moment, after you broke into my office and then lied straight to my face! I’m very disappointed, Sky“, Saul said to the young child. Sky tried to look him in the eyes but he struggled without bursting into tears. He was going to take the punishment for his actions. „For the next two weeks, you won’t be left on your own. Either Farah, Ben or me is always with you. Also no playtime with Sam and Terra!“. Sky nodded and cracked out „Okay, Dad“. By the time Farah came back the two were brooding in their own minds. The events of the day tired Sky out and Farah put him to bed to have a nap. „Do you think he will forgive me? What if he will never love me again?“, the boy asked as he cradled his silverfox-toy that Silva had given shortly after Andreas’ dead. „He has never stopped loving you. Don't doubt that. He will come around, believe me“, Farah told him. He tugged him into bed and gave him a kiss on the head. „Sleep well and don't worry“. 

Saul paced in the living room questioning his parenting abilities. Farah pulled him into a hug telling him about Sky’s doubts. „Its amazing how much he is like you. You both worry definitely too much about issues that aren’t present“. „He lied to me, Farah. He never does. Plus he was afraid to tell me the truth. Afraid!“, he said sadly. „I think he was just spooked by the situation. It probably wasn’t his intention.“ After his nap, Sky stuck to Saul like a shadow. While the man gave him the silent treatment, Sky tried to talk as much as he can to compensate the silence. 

After a few days, Sky started to miss Saul and his antics. That’s why he and Farah baked his favourite cake. On a rainy Sunday morning, Sky knocked on the bedroom door. In his hands the cake and a drawn picture. „Come In“, Saul said clearly tired. Sky entered the room, making his way over to the bed where Saul laid entangled in the sheets. Saul looked at the boy confused. „I’m sorry I lied to you. I didn’t meant to do it on purpose it just came out of my mouth. I didn’t know they were allergic, if I had known I would’ve never showed them. Also I’m sorry for breaking into your office. I also shouldn’t have done that. Please don’t be mad anymore. We baked you a cake and I drew you a picture“. Taken back by the monologue Saul stayed silent for a few seconds before he said „Is that cheesecake?“. „Yes,Yes I know it is your favourite so I asked Farah if she could help me and then we baked the cake together“, Sky said excitedly. „This is very very sweet of you but to be honest I would rather have a big big cuddle with my favourite boy right now“. Luckily, Farah was able to snatch the cake before it hit the ground. Sky jumped on the bed tackling his father in a hug. „I forgive you, Sky. But you have to promise, that you will never do it again!“ - „I will never again, I promise!“. Saul hugged Sky fester. „Good, because I have to tell you so much about this new silver fox I found in the forest yesterday“. The family including Farah spent the day in bed talking, sleeping and cuddling


End file.
